A. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Nylon 4.6 block copolymers are disclosed that are characterized by novel combinations of properties which may include good melt strength, high melt viscosity, ductility (elongation), toughness (impact strength), good tensile strength and tensile modulus, high heat deflection temperatures, low crystallinity and high melting points.